elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Drain Vitality (Dawnguard)
"Drain Vitality" Variant? I encountered a second Drain Vitality shout with some strange properties, as can be seen to the right. -> This Drain Vitality shout shares the same words as the Marked for Death shout (having the same number of words unlocked as I currently have for Marked for Death). The recharge time of this version differs from the original version (12 vs 30 for the first words respectively) and the description of this Drain Vitality provides effect data: "Drains 1 points of Health per second for 20 seconds. Drains 1 points of Magicka per second for 20 seconds. Drains 1 points of " as opposed to the flavor text provided by all other shouts. I would like to know if anyone else has encounted this occurance and would also like to know of the intentionality, if any, behind the existance of this shout. Lychguard (talk) 03:51, June 28, 2012 (UTC)Lychguard The words "Kill" and "Leech" are for the shout Marked for Death, but the timings are not. Not too sure what's going on here... could be a bug. Kroq-gar78 (talk) 02:51, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Spartan M23 I've ran across this shout as well. Xbox 360 confirm. I'm not entirely sure where I got it, but all three words of power match perfectly with Marked for Death. I have 3 different variants of the Drain vitality, any one know of a way to get rid of them? Blinded-Men (talk) 07:23, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Hello, folks. The fix proposed in the "Bugs" Section didn't worked for me. Can someone please come up with an alternative? Thanks. ' 04:19, September 20, 2012 (UTC)' Samiel_Fronsac. I've experienced this bug on the PS3. Delspencerdeltorro (talk) 20:31, March 4, 2013 (UTC) PC confirmed, I have two different varieties of "Drain Vitality". --Shockstorm (talk) 07:14, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Word wall HET NOK KOPRaaN DO ZVALA WO PIRaaK MULaaG Wah KRiiN DOVah NUZ NI GaaN Wah KRiiN POGaaN This is the first word wall of Drain vitality. Piraak and Kriin have no confirmed translation, but as a whole it means Here lies body of Zvala Who ? strength to ? dragon but not stamina to ? many I think Kriin means slaughter, and Piraak means possess/possessed. so: Here lies body of Zvala who possessed strength to slaughter dragon but not stamina to slaughter many Any opinions? 03:44, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Help Please, Stuck on GAAN Ok so Arngeir gave me the shout GAAN for drain vitality twice for the Word of power misc quest twice. Due to the fact that I have already learned it I cannot complete the quest now. I am on the pc, but unfortunately Console Commands for Setstage and Completequest have failed to work. The main reason as the console has told me is that it simply does not recognize the quest id for GAAN 02008a65(I even tried 04 just to be certain). I have not had a problem quite like this one so if anybody has any ideas or suggestions I would be quite grateful/happy. 03:15, July 19, 2017 (UTC) :If you need help, you should take your questions to the forums. Article talk pags are for discussing article maintenance. The Cat Master (talk) 03:25, July 19, 2017 (UTC)